Cunning like a Fox
by Jodelle
Summary: Auror Ginny Weasley put into a coma awakes to an AU where she went to live with her Great-Aunt in France after first year. Is this world for real and might she wish it to be. A great read. On break so look for updates.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and the publishers. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning of each chapter.

Summary: When Ginny Weasley, head auror, wakes up from a coma she finds that things are not as they should be. Returned to the body of a fourth year she isn't quite the girl people remember.

Cunning like a Fox

By: Jodelle

"I am sometimes a fox and sometimes a lion. The whole secret of government lies in knowing when to be the one or the other."

-Napoleon

Chapter 1: Auror Ginny

Ginny sighed into her pillow. Yawning she realized she'd been drooling on her pillow and wiping the corners of her mouth she made a noise of disgust. Turning herself over moving sluggishly she pushed her blankets back and was surprised when she felt silk brush coolly against her uncovered legs rather than the scratchy wool she was used to.

Shivering she looked around at the unfamiliar room. In one corner was a vanity, on the wall next to it was a door that must lead to the bathroom, and directly across the room from that door was a large window with a tiny ray of sunshine coming in through a thin line of it not covered by the drapes.

Her large four poster bed dressed in blue silk and velvet was in the middle of the room with the window to one side and the door to the other side. As she sat up right she swore softly as her elbow hit a small nightstand almost knocking over a pitcher of water.

She frowned a little as she rubbed her bruised elbow. Merlin...what did that word mean. It was as if she'd just spoken gibberish.

Yawning she muttered more gibberish and realized she understood herself now. Where had she learned French she wondered. Her thoughts were cut short as a tiny aged house elf popped into the room carrying a letter that glowed red in it's gnarled hands. Hmm...a howler Ginny mused reaching for the nightstand for her wand.

And to think people disliked them. Ginny grinned at the thought of hearing her boss yell at her about something that didn't really matter... the man could be such a perfectionist. Casting a spell to make it so nobody else would be disturbed by the noise she gently crushed the bit of wax holding the envelope closed.

**Boom...**

"**Ginevra Molly Weasley," **here Ginny blinked hard.** "I've had enough of your sassy back talk! Your father is ill and how dare you say you don't want to come visit him at the hospital! I don't care if hospitals make you uneasy this is your father we're talking about! I'm sending Pig with the tickets for your trains and you would do well to actually board them or I will personally come to get you and if I have to, well by Merlin, you better pray I don't have!"**

What was she twelve? Ginny scowled wondering if she'd said someone to her mother in the middle of the night as she couldn't remember ever saying she wouldn't visit her father or hearing he was sick for that matter.

Lifting a hand to ruffle her short hair she paused as she felt something that felt like soft fluff, rather than her bristly short pixie cut, she felt long locks that she had to remove from in front of her eyes. She wondered if she had been prepared for another raid by Mandy their disguise guru.

Stretching Ginny scooted off the bed and made her way to the closet to select a uniform. Throwing open the door in her haste she was surprised to see an assortment of blue cloaks paired with a blue gray dresses. She frowned as she tried to remember where she'd seen such a thing before when it hit her.

That uniform was what the girls from Beauxbatons had worn when they'd shown up at the Triwizard Tournament. Frowning more deeply she wondered why these were there in place of her auror uniform with it's notice-me-not enchantment and it's assortment of useful pockets.

It was at this moment that her eyes fell upon a collage of pictures tapped to the inside of the door. She gapped at pictures of herself with girls she'd never seen all wearing matching Beauxbaton's uniforms. There was a pretty blond girl with a mischievous grin that could rival the twins grinning back at her, a girl with black hair that was blue at the tips, and a girl with pale peach hair that had a frizzy-ness to it that rivaled Hermione which she supposed must be a muggleborn as she had, little seen in the magical world, braces.

She stared before looking frantically around the room as a child does when they lose their mother in a crowd. Ginny grabbed onto the clothing in the closet and shoved them aside before throwing them onto the bed trying desperately to find her auror uniform to assuage her sudden fear. Not finding her black attire anywhere in sight she turned around to face her room that was now in shambles.

Pushing everything off the bed she noticed for the first time that there were drawers underneath the bed. With shaking hands she yanked the drawers out and stared dumbfound at much of the same as what she'd found in her closet. She had handfuls of photographs, the camera from which she guessed they'd come from, oodles of clothes, sketchbooks, art supplies, and the one thing that let her relax.

She held a generic spiral, in the color she like best, which was emerald green. Hoping to find details of the day prior she was horrified when she saw instead an entry she didn't remember writing in French no less. Sure it was her handwriting but something was amiss here. Her department had never sent her on a mission without letting her be aware of the details...if this wasn't a mission she couldn't make sense of this sudden change of scenery.

Ginny slumped to the floor her hair obscuring her view of the fistful of photos she held. If nobody had disturbed her there she would have stayed. In normal Ginny mode she would have sifted through the rooms contents more until everything made sense but she felt so overwhelmed.

"Now really dear it can't be that bad," a beautiful voice spoke with a bit of an accent affecting the words. Ginny spine went rigid in panic as she looked for the speaker. Nobody was there she thought after looking in every direction.

"Over here dear."

Ginny looked over at the vanity and saw her own reflection looking back at her with a sympathetic look. Her eyes went wide taking in a much younger face than the one she was used to seeing. Her doppleganger in the mirror smiled widely before winking.

"Don't worry dear, magic remember. How about we get you cleaned up and smiling again, then we can move on to tidying up the room."

Ginny nodded mutely. Taking out her wand she said a few cleaning spells to put the room back in order before returning to the mirror. She snapped her fingers causing the mirror's personality to stop affecting her appearance and saw her image stand still.

Ginny thought she looked to be about fifteen as she brought her hands up to her face to feel how smooth her skin was as opposed to the wrinkles she was used to. The day prior she'd been forty-two and now she was fourteen maybe fifteen at most. Merlin, if it weren't for magic she'd swear she'd just lost her mind. So she looked fourteen but was she truly fourteen or was it a spell?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny collapsed on her bed as the sun began to set. She'd locked the doors with spells only an auror would know terrified of meeting the girls she'd seen in the photos before she knew what was going on. So this wasn't a spell she thought with a sigh of defeat. She'd then wondered if she'd been given a potion but if she'd been given one it would have worn off by now.

She wondered what she ought to do next and that was board a train.

-Jodelle...

Is it too messy or is it easy to read?

Please Review.

]

]

]

X


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and Co. All rights belong to J. and the publishers. I also do not own the quotes and lyrics at the beginning of each chapter.

Summary: Auror Ginny wakes up in a world where she fled to France after the first year incident to live with her Great-Aunt. Once again fourteen she is to return home to war and with a new point of view it's clear she's no Gryffindor.

Cunning like a Fox

By: Jodelle

"The weak in courage is strong in cunning."

-William Blake

Ginny sat crosslegged in her train seat as she skimmed through the green diary she'd found in her room back at Beauxbatons. At first she'd stumbled over the French while reading but like riding a bike she simply found herself remembering things she didn't remember learning.

Apparently she'd left Hogwarts after first year to live with her Great-Aunt in France. From what she'd read she loved the older woman despite her demand that Ginny follow the rules of wizarding etiquette in everything she did. Her Great Aunt had her chanting the rules in her sleep but the diary her suggested that it made her feel relieved that no-one could make her feel inferior. She'd developed a pride from doing things in a way that was full of grace.

Frowning Ginny remembered that this woman was dead. Her Great Aunt had died at the beginning of the year and when her father got ill her parents demanded her home. The diary her had been enraged when they'd said there was nothing keeping her in France. By Merlin the diary her yelled do best-friends simply not count as something?

Ginny felt that the diary writer was a lot like herself as a fourth year if perhaps a little immature. But at least this girl had friends. Ginny had had a great deal of trouble making friends during her school years until she'd reached fourth year. From the diary she'd learned that the blond girl with the mischievous smile was called Blanche, the girl with the black hair that was dyed blue at the tips was named Chantel, and the girl with the peach colored hair was called Alice.

Ginny would have let her mind wander more but she felt the train slowing down. Taking her luggage from underneath her seat she stood brushing hands over her clothes that had become wrinkled. She felt nervous as going home meant seeing some people who had been dead for many years in her world. George, Percy, and Bill had died during the war each a stab to her heart. She felt like crying but taking a deep breath she squshed that emotion.

Making her way to the exit she saw through a window a large amount of redheads waiting for her. Steeling herself she got off the train only to be surrounded first by her mother and then by her brothers. She noticed that her father wasn't here and she wondered once more how ill he must really be to not be able to come meet her.

"Hi, Gin-bug, how was your trip," asked after pulling back from a tight hug. "We've all missed you very much!"

Ginny didn't care for small talk. "How's Dad?"

Mrs. Weasley's smile wilted as she had a look of great sadness cross her face. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't seem to make words. As she looked about to cry as Charlie pulled her into a tight embrace. Ginny felt small for mentioning it like that when she should have been greeting all of her family with hugs and smiles.

Walking over to her mother Ginny slouched a little so she could look into her mothers eyes as Molly pulled back from Charlie embrace.

"Mom," Ginny said softly, "I'm sorry for upsetting you but I've been so worried." Ginny looked down at her shoes before muttering, "I've missed you so much and though I probably didn't say it much in letters I do in fact love you."

Molly sniffled and looked like she'd start crying again as she turned around to catch Ginny in a hug. Reveling in the warmth of her mothers embrace Ginny felt herself become calm inside. Her mother kissed the top of her head before whispering in her ear, "I love you too sweetie."

And with that she was welcomed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny had been back in England for two weeks before school was due to start. He father had been sick with Dragon Pox. She'd visited him a dozen times in the Magical Bugs ward and St. Mungos during her stay back home. While his skin had had a deep green tinge to it the first time she saw him it had faded to a pastel green since she'd been back. The last she saw of him had been the time she'd stopped by to drop off a large amount of a special cream she'd had to brew for over a week.

She'd smiled when her dad asked her if he was vain for not wanting to scar. Laughing she'd shook her head no and assured him that the cream would make the scars only half as bad as it would be without it. If not for her her father wouldn't have been able to afford it. Her mother had been hesitant to ask for any money as Ginny unlike her family had a large sum of money from her Great-Aunt's will but Ginny had insisted upon making the cream.

As of now Ginny sat on the Hogwarts express waiting for the train to start moving when the door was thrown open and she was startled to see Slytherins pouring in. They didn't ask her to move right away but she did get a cold stare from Pansy Parkinson. Biting her lip Ginny thought of all her Auror training which had dedicated three classes to creating a poker face. So she focused on making her face blank and reached above her seat for her carryon backpack.

She felt another stare on her as she slumped back in her seat and began to go about choosing a book to read. Ginny looked up through her eyelashes to see what could only be Draco Malfoy watching her with not a sneer or smirk but rather a look of consideration.

Sighing she put her things down and stopped trying to ignore them. She bolding met each of their eyes briefly before looking to their leader who was the strangely behaving blond.

"So...," Ginny said cocking her head to the side and meeting Draco's eyes.

Draco continued her sentence. "So, Weasley... You are Weasley aren't you? Bloodtraitor, poor, redhaired..." He was surprised when he didn't get a reaction. Well moreso not the expression he was looking for. The girl look amused.

"I'm not poor." Ginny said calmly getting a snort from Parkinson. She glared at her but there wasn't much heat to it. Stretching she swallowed a yawn before smiling a cold smile.

"My Great-Aunt and I were close so she left me a nice little sum in her will," Ginny grinned more widely when Pansy scowled, "Not that you need to concern yourself with this knowledge," the slytherins blinked as a whole, "seeing as I don't intend to marry a Slytherin." Her Great Aunt had said to be firm about turning down suitors unless she wanted someone following her like a lost puppy.

"It's nothing personal but that Tom Riddle was a real piece of work and unless you can prove yourself to be unlike him I'll give you wide berth simply because I'd like to remain alive rather than six feet under."

"Who's Tom Riddle?" Crabbe asked looking confused.

Taking a deep breath Ginny said loudly, "He's Voldemort!"

"So you're comparing us with Voldemort, "said an Italian boy sitting closest to the door.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Ginny asked curiously. The boy smirked causing her to frown as she leaned closer to hear the boy who'd been quiet so far.

"Blaise Zabini, sixth year slytherin." Blaise said giving her a charming smile. He took her hand as though to kiss it but was thwarted by her yanking it out of his grasp. This time she did flush a cute pink color.

Scowling she made a shooing gesture with her hands, "If that's how you're going to behave then stay in that corner." Ginny said scooting over to sit by the window and began watching the scenary. Sure it was boring but she wanted to look anywhere other than in the slytherins direction.

She heard laughter that was startlingly beautiful. Cautiously she looked over her shoulder through her veil of long hair to see Draco Malfoy laughing outright while Blaise snickered.

Draco grinned widely at her, "For someone who doesn't like Slytherins I have a feeling you'll be a Slytherin."

Ginny looked up with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean? I was a Gryffindor last I checked."

Draco smirked before whispering loudly, "There is a tradition that states if a student leaves Hogwarts for more than a year they have to be resorted."

Ginny thought for a moment before checking off the Slytherin personality list. Cunning-Yes, being an Auror you had to good at reading people and making them agree with you. Ambitious- Yes, she'd excelled through the ranks to be the highest ranking Auror next to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks.

Draco had thought that she'd outright deny it and call him a liar and was surprised to see her looking thoughtful. He watched as her frown deepened before she let a small smile come to her face.

"Ron will have kittens if I end up in Slytherin."

This statement was met with a round of laughter and Ginny just smiled all the more brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had followed the first years into the boat and muttered, "Merlin be praised," when they managed to get across the lake without having the boat capsize. One of the boys on her boat kept trying to stand up to get a better view of the candle lit castle. She was almost angry until she thought to how much her first sight of the castle had meant to her.

Rolling her shoulders to stretch out the crick in her neck and shivering Ginny felt relieved when the boat hit the rocks at the base of the castle. The first years scrambled out of the boats and to the caves entrance to the school. Ginny rubbed the top of her head where she'd bumped the ceiling. She always had the bad luck of being around clumsy people who often forced their clusmy behavior on her. She honestly wanted to hex the boy but restrained herself to simply glaring at the back of his head.

She zoned out while Professor McGonagall gave what she dubbed the first year speech. A moment later they were led into the great hall. It was very much the same. The first years stared at the floating candels and up at the ceiling. They wrung their hands, crossed their arms, scratched, and generally fidgeted under the scrutiny of the older students but Ginny could tell that most of the eyes in the hall were on her.

Running her fingers through her hair she created a screen of it through which she could look disreetly at people. While long hair could be a hindrance in battle it was useful in spying on others and looking shy rather than calculating as she really was.

There were many many first years she thought after twenty minutes when most of them were done with the sorting. She herself began to feel nervous. Ginny knew that she'd be sorted into Slytherin and couldn't help but worry about how her brothers would react.

Then there it was looming on the horizon, "Yates, Jessica." Ginny finally paid attention as the last person blocking her way to the hat was up and with a, "Ravenclaw," down from the stool.

Dumbledore stood up and gestured Ginny forward to sit on the stool. He gave a commentary about how she had returned from France to be with family and explained why she was to be resorted.

The resorting was not met well as her brother Ron halfway stood to yell at the Slytherins who were waving at Ginny as they already knew she belonged in their house.

The hat whispered in her ear, "ahhh, an auror! You aren't in any way the young girl I sorted all those years ago. You'd be bored to tears in Ravenclaw, you wouldn't allow yourself to trust the Hufflepuffs which would make for uneasy friendships, and the Gryffindors are too fool hardy for you. I know this may sadden you but you already know where you belong."

Ginny nodded almost making the hat fall off her head. "Slytherin!" And there was a great boom from the Gryffindor table. "No! My sister is not a Slytherin!" Ron bellowed. "They'll eat her alive! She's an innocent!" Fred yelled as if she was about to killed. "The horror! The horror!" George chanted. covering his eyes.

Ginny walked gracefully without making a sound to the Slytherin table. She held herself upright proudly. She moved so stealthly that few people noticed her walking over to the Slytherin table until she'd already gotten to it.

Then she slumped into her chair ruining the effect. Ginny blew her bangs out of her face and looked at the Slytherins around her looking back at her. She grinned impishly.

" Rule one don't slouch, rule too don't show emotions, and rule three don't get sorted into Slytherin," She said pausing and then letting loose a slight laugh, "Oops!"

Several Slytherins smirked her way before turning back to face their friends. All except Pansy Parkinson who glared hatefully at her from clear on the other side of the table. Ginny waved sarcastically before fixing her posture and looking expectantly at Dumbledore. She mouthed, "Clap your hands!" His eyes twinkled madly as he did so.

She placed an assortment of foods on her plate and ate with perfect manners unlike her brother she thought wincing as he gobbled down food as though starved. He would look up every now and then wearing a look of pity while in response she rolled her eyes.

The creepiest stare came from Professor Snape. He had looked stunned, then calculating, and then annoyed. She thought, 'You are one creepy dude.' She felt that he must have read her mind as he smirked and looked amused.

The most alarming stare came from Draco Malfoy and she fought down a blush. He'd treated her family poorly but she knew he couldn't get to her anymore as they were more or less equals in wealth, manners, and blood. She also knew she wasn't ugly. She'd looked at her pictures years later and had been startled at how beautiful she was and yet wondered how she hadn't noticed. It was a confidence that took years to build and once you'd been chewed to pieces by Moody nobody could make feel poorly in comparison.

She smiled widely flashing white teeth before acting like the Slytherin she was and making mischevious plans. Oh yeah! She had plans as a refined lady though she'd have to be discrete. 'A lady does not get caught doing such frivoulus stuff,' she heard her Great Aunt say in her mind and replied, 'I don't intend to get caught.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. It's definetly nice to receive reviews! Thanks to springawakening1894, mellicent, & Angelique Collins.

-Jodelle


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J. and the publishers.

Cunning Like A Fox

By:Jodelle

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Goin' nowhere, goin' nowhere  
Their tears are fillin' up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

-Mad World By: Tears For Fears

Chapter 3: In Someonelses Shoes

Ginny Weasley awoke to a string of cursewords and grinned at how they got more colorful as the seconds passed. Stretehing she shoved the covers to the edge of her bed and made to open the bed curtains. She was rewarded with the sight of Pansy Parkinson sucking on a finger that had been burned by the protective spell Ginny had put up around her bed.

You might ask why Ginny was in the sixth year dorms rather than the fifth year one. She had tried to act dumb so as to be put in with her year mates but she had still gotten too high a score. Her eye had twitched for days on end due to the irritation of having someone fawn over her like the ministry test administrator had upon seeing her grades. She'd always been smart but now she seemed like a genius a couple years ahead of her peers.

She stared at Pansy looking a little appologetic. Snatching her wand from the shelf above her bed she muttered some words and a bowl appeared on the night-table beside her bed which quickly filled with some liquid substance. Catching Pansy's hand she guided it into the liquid and saw the girls facial expression go calm the pain disappearing.

Pansy pouted glaring slightly. "I only wanted to wake you up for breakfast! I wasn't sure what with the time difference that you'd wake up on time."

Ginny frowned but then revealed, "I'm sorry, I'm training to be an auror and... well I know this isn't nice but we're taught not to trust anyone."

She wasn't sure what she expected but it wasn't for Pansy to nod and appear understanding. Ginny sent her a questioning look.

Pansy smiled, "I don't trust people easily either. The only reason I sleep unprotected here is because I've know these girls since I was an infant. At home I sleep protected by charms with a whole slew of wards surrounding the room. I take it you also used the one that protects against house fires, gas leaks, and the like."

Ginny looked embarrassed but nodded. "I also wove in a rather nasty stinging charm. The more times you try to open the curtains the more angry the stinging gets. I suppose I should have warned everyone...I was just so tired that I forgot," Ginny admitted running her fingers through her hair nervously.

Pansy yawned finishing their conversation as she moved in the direction of the bathroom. Clapping her hands a pile of bath things fell from the ceiling into her outstretched hands and she caught them expertedly with the ease of practice.

She turned speaking over her shoulder, "The water stays hot no matter how many people use it so you can take your time getting ready...oh sorry I suppose you already know that being here first year. The other girls wake up much later so try to be quiet so as not to disturb them."

Twenty minutes later Ginny was ready for the day. Her hair was pulled back in a bun that was interwoved with braids and addition to the beauty of it was the wafting smell of her strawberry shampoo. Her uniform was immaculent without the slightest wrinkle in it or any stains.

You might think that this was because the uniform was new but rather it was because she'd learned that first impressions matter and the fact that aurors needed to look classy at times to blend in with the high society they might be guarding.

Pansy gave her the once over and looked impressed. "You clean up nicely Weasley. I was afraid you'd be a slob like your brother." She said with a sniff.

Ginny wasn't offended but more so amused. Poor Ron was a mess most of the time so the statement was true and she remembered she shouldn't react too much in defense of a brother that in this world she barely knew.

"Can't help himself sadly." Ginny admitted, "Mum gave up on manners after she had Percy...said it just took too much of an effort."

Pansy grinned and started pointing out landmarks that would help her find her way back to the common room for future reference. The had almost made it to the Great Hall when someone grabbed her from behind. She was spun around to face the Twins and Ron who looked quite angry.

Ron who had always been the most volatile spoke first. "Ginny! How could you go and become a snake! Mum's in tears and Dad's in shock. No Weasley's been in Slytherin...well ever! Did you hear-someone's put an article in the newspaper about you saying you've changed so much you want to take up Aunt's last name and abandon us!"

Ginny scowled, "Ronald Billius Weasley! Shut your gob! I'm doing no such thing. Honestly where is Hermione when I need her to smack you upside the head to knock some sense into you. And as for the Slytherin bit well tough luck...After first year it was either wise up or forever act stupidly brave and end up almost dead again!"

Ron opened his mouth silently several times while Ginny looked away from over his shoulder to see the twins whose lips were twitching with reluctant smiles. Ginny shouldered her way past Ron to give both Fred and George big huggs.

Fred grinned at Ron who was still speechless before bending down and kissing Ginny on the top of her head. Ginny surprised George by doing the special handshake the twins often did between the two of them. They'd taught it to Ginny when she was five.

This sweet moment was ruined of course by Malfoy. She felt his stare while she deliberately looked elsewhere. When she finally acknowledged him with a cold expression he started clapping slowly.

"Well-Well-Well Ginevra Weasley or is it Ginevra Black? No I suppose you wouldn't take the easy way of bettering you're reputation. Tisk Tisk money won't save you...respect is earned by blood and your's is tainted."

Ginny rolled her eyes before replying, "you would think that wouldn't you. If I was really after that Malfoy I would have stayed in France and taken my place as my Great Aunts heir. As it is she left everything to me so I'm just as monetary affluent as you are but you forget I was raised with manners pounded into my head so I might just be able to mirror you more than you think."

Malfoy's smirk deepened. "Hmmm...Brains Beauty and Brawn you say? I highly doubt that Weasley but I'll let you prove yourself to me." His voice sounded so smug Ginny's eye twitched and she reached for her wand a movement that went unnoticed by everyone it seems but Pansy.

Pansy walked up behind Malfoy and declared, "Now that's enough! Draco she's training to be an auror and quite frankly she's scary. She just might be able to take you." This was done with an amused overtone.

Ginny looked at Pansy with gratitude walking quickly taking advantage of the interuption to head toward the Slytherin table. The food was delicious and though she felt some cold stares she ate her food slowly and with deliberate care. But before she took a bite she took what appeared to be a salt shaker out of her pocket and poured what some would assume was salt over her food.

She thought this had gone unnoticed when she was startled out of her reverie by Milicent Bulstorde grabbing her wrist before she could put the shaker back in her pocket. The masculine girl glared at her with accusing eyes before saying in a demanding voice, "you trying to poison us Weasley!?!"

Ginny looked irritated while glancing down at the hand that held like it was something highly offensive. "Let go." She said coldly.

There was a hush at their table. Milicent's face darkened contorting to look quite ugly. "You little-" but was stopped by another of their roomates which could only be Arete Moon.

Quietly Arete came to Ginny's defense. "Milicent that's that expensive powder purebloods used to use to check for poisons in their foods. Now it's mostly used by Aurors and people high up in the ministry."

Milicent's face flamed as she released Ginny's wrist. She looked like she wanted to say something but rather than admit she was wrong she quickly turned away to save face.

"Merlin, Weasley! Being in Slythein's dangerous if you don't explain all of your actions quickly if asked. We're a distrustful people by habit." Pansy hissed in her ear.

Ginny sighed but nodded. She noticed out of the corner of her eye how the Slytherins were looking at her. It was a calculating look they bore. She shook her head slouching slightly as she discretely streched out stiff muscles gently rubbing her wrist a gesture she hid under the table.

Professor Snape made his presence know right about then. "Miss Weasley, you're schedule." Ginny took it with a nod. The same as always just a different order. Potions with the Gryffindor's first thing followed by Chrams with the Ravenclaws followed then by Transfiguration.

"Merlin! Potions again. There's just something to be said about being stuck in a stuffy room that alternates between burning up and freezing. Oh well at least their's favoritism...oh I did not just say that ! Favoritism is something to be frowned upon...unless I suppose it's in your favor. Thank Merlin for Favoritism seeing as I haven't read the new textbooks yet - although I suppose I'm smart enough to get by."

She heard the people who'd overheard her snickering. Ginny didn't blush but rather gave a laugh that sounded like the clinging of tiny bells. "That's what I get for not meditating this morning I'm so out of it I'm talking to myself."

Ginny licked her lips as she returned to eating. Although you weren't really supposed to have sweets at breakfast she took her wand out to conjure a glass of choclate milk. She grinned before drinking it down in one go.

Then it happened as it always did for her the nightmares came to her during the day. It was like a daydream she thought as she saw the Great Hall filled to full compacity and realized this wasn't Voldemorts' fall they were celebrating but rather Grindelwald's. There were people hugging and all the while crying. They had wine glasses filled to the brim with some clear liquid to toast with. She amused herself by thinking it was a glass full of tears. Like all of her daydream visions she was seening this through someone elses eyes as she'd never been there before. When she came back around she saw several people staring at her worriedly.

This time she did blush. "Weasley what was that?" Malfoy demanded having moved to sit close to her during her vision.

Ginny cleared her throat before saying, "It's nothing really I just-well I see things sometimes. I'm sort of a backwards seer...I see but I see the past."

Milicent peered at her through narrowed eyes. "I've never heard of that happening before. Maybe you're remembering past lives. There's a diviniation class for that although most people don't know that as they drop out of it as soon as they can."

"Hmm...I'm not sure that you're right about that but I suppose it's worth looking into." Ginny frowned thinking aloud, "I wonder if there isn't an after life if peoples souls just keep getting recycled."

Milicent smirked, "It makes the world feel vast and mysterious doesn't it. We have magic at our disposal and we still don't have all the answeres."

Ginny nodded and upon noticing the time ate a little more quickly. It was time for class.

I went to school and I was very nervous

no one knew me, no one knew me

Ask the teacher tell me what's my lesson

Look right through me, Look right through me

-Mad World By: Tears for Fears

Ginny was humming a muggle song quietly that was stuck in her head. Damn muggles and their wickedly annoying musical prowess. She longed for an ipod like the one she'd been given as a gift in her old life. Ah...Alanis Morisette, The Black Crowes, Nickel Creek, Coldplay, and so much more all crammed into such a tiny player. Muggles and their music she thought with a grin.

She shivered and she realized she'd neared the Potions classroom. Then she had an epipany remembering there was a spell for this. There was a charm you could place on your clothes to help regulate body heat. She cheerfullly cast the spell and walked into the class only to be stopped by Ron.

She sighed, "Ronald is this more of the same of what you were bellowing about this morning?"

Ron opened his mouth and was interupted by Seamus Finnegan. "You've clearly changed. How can we be sure that you weren't doing those terrible things your first year of your own free will and just covering your tracks?"

Ginny gave a harsh laugh, "You'd do well to remember you don't always have all the right answers. You thought Harry was Slytherin's heir and you know how wrong you were about that. And I wasn't running so I wouldn't get caught...I ran because my family was so afraid they'd lose me that they wanted me to go somewhere even safer than Hogwarts. And if you weren't aware of this I'm studying to be an auror which stands to mean I have no intention of going dark."

Ginny started to turn around to walk away but beforedoing so said over her shoulder, "And if you keep bothering me you'll get a bat bogey hex in addition to a good tongue lashing."

Malfoy appeared out of nowhere his noteworthy smirk plastered on his face. "Ah, the Weasley temper. Weasle King you might want to be careful or you'll get back what you dish out."

Ron looked furious but before he could say anything Snape stepped in. "Take you're seats everyone."

Ginny picked a seat in the middle of the class a Slytherin on one side of her a Gryffindor on the other side. She went through the motions of making today's potion the Wolfsbane potion with flawless percision. But that was because she'd taken her potions Newts.

She gave a tired but triumphant smile as she poured some in a vial and corked it. She took out her potions book to check to see if the color was slightly off or if she'd nailed it. She frowned as she noticed it was half a shade too light.

"Almost perfect," she muttered looking disappointed. "I added an ounce too much of the crushed scarab beetles." Taking a quill she scrawled in her book to the side of the potions instructions be careful when measuring out the powdered scarab beetles.

Theodore Nott nodded to her as she collected the Slytherin half of the rooms vials and whispered to her, "What a shame, almost perfect," as though gloating as she noticed his was picture perfect. She rolled her eyes pretending to almost drop his. His eyes widened and she smiled a sarcasitic smile.

Blaise Zabini grinned at her saying, "Ignore him that's just the way he is if you know what I mean. He's always looking for praise but more often annoys those around him by making them think they're inferior." Hurriedly he bottled his potion and gave it to her. She put it in the tray she was carrying with much greater care than she had with Notts. Some potions were ruined if you shook them up too much and she wasn't sure what this potion was like.

As she passed down the row that split the room in two halves she finally passed her brothers table. She noticed Harry kick Ron in the back of the ankle. Ron gasped glaring at Harry who started whispering to him. Ron then turned to her and said, "Ginny, I'm sorry...(Stage Whisper: What I said I was sorry Harry!) That I didn't stick up for you...even if you are a Slytherin you're my baby sister and---you deserve my trust and loyalty."

Ginny gave a derisive snort. "Thanks for trying Harry but I can't accept his appology if he's not sincere." Ginny then turned on her heel and walked to the front of the class with the collected vials. Snape didn't acknowledge her but he didn't sneer at her. He looked surprised at the quality of her work but as her back was turned she didn't notice.

Class was over and she was the first one out the door. It was tiring being around all these people who acted so immature compared to the aurors she was used to keeping company with. That being said she headed to the Slytherin dorms for a much needed nap.

A/N: Wow. That's almost three thousand words. I hope you liked it.

-Jodelle


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J. and the publishers.

Cunning Like A Fox

By: Jodelle

"And I don't understand why I sleep all day  
And I start to complain that there's no rain  
And all I can do is read a book to stay awake  
And it rips my life away but it's a great escape  
Escape ..."

-No Rain, By: Blind Melon

Ginny Weasley walked down the hallway in only her socks her shoes held in her right hand. As she walked silently she swung her shoes back and forth by the laces. An odd thing to note was the fact her eyes were closed.

She wasn't so much seeing as she was sensing the things around her. Filch was one floor up from hers, Snape was by the Library, and Mrs. Norris was by prefects bath. This was an aurors technique only taught to those the aurors knew they could trust. Some people joined the aurors with the sole purpose of learning all their secrets so they made up a rule that you had to be with them a minimum of ten years to learn some of the more valued techniques.

Ginny remembered that the Room of Requirement which she was seeking was on the seventh floor by that ugly tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching Trolls to dance the ballet. She needed someplace quiet to think as the effect of living in what felt like living in a dreamworld was slowly driving her mad with every passing moment.

It was frustrating to be so young again. Suddenly she wasn't in charge of her life. She had no job, no home of her own, no way to explain her abilities. The Aurors had no idea one of their greatest assests was a fiesty redhaired youth who was for the larger part unknown to them as anything more than Arthur Weasley's only daughter.

It had taken what felt like hours to reach the tapastry made familiar to her by the DA's use of the room by it. She felt a wave of nostalgia rush over her like a tidal wave and felt tears prick in her eyes. Ginny knew all of these people and none of them knew her. She was just the poor girl who had almost gotten killed her first year and had then been ushered onto a plane to France never to be heard of again until now.

She started pacing infront of the blank wall. Ginny thought furtively about the aurors station. She wanted her journal, her photos, her training equipment...hell anything that would make her feel at home. It took about five minutes but there it was the door to the Room of Requirement.

Inside was a dimly lit room brightened only by small stack of everglow candles. They were all that was allowed in the aurors station because they'd spelled the candles to burn out whenever nobody was around to mind them. This was a precaution used to make sure that the important files kept in the aurors station would never be ravaged by fire.

As Ginny stepped through the door the room brightened significantly. There was now enough light brightening the room that Ginny could easily read her nameplate hanging from a rusty nail above her spacious cubical. She cried freely when she came across photos of family in friends that by all laws of reality shouldn't exist in this world.

It was then that she was taken by a frenzy where she tore through the room like a storm searching for things that she'd thought to be lost to her forever. When she finally calmed down she had found her old camera, thousands of photos all crammed into her filing cabinet, all her school things such as awards and the like, several momentos saved from the wreckage of the Burrow after it had burned down, an extra auror uniform, and an entire bookshelf worth the books shrunken down to fit inside a drawer.

She grabbed her favorite book and started reading. It was titled "The Craft of Intelligence," and was written by Allen W. Dulles. It was a great book about espionage. Ginny could feel her mind easing of stress as she slipped into a state more comfortable than sleeping. It was like meditating how it helped her clear her mind.

Always careful she slipped out of the room only to double back once it had disappeared with a new request. She asked for it to turn into her old apartment which would be viewed as odd by anyone outside of her circle of friends because it was practically empty. The only room with things in them were her kitchen and her bedroom since she was up at the office so much she might as well have lived there.

She crept into her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed. She snuggled into the black silk sheets and burried her face in the feather pillows smiling unconciously. With a snap of her fingers the curtains started to close around the bed and she was so sleepy she forgot to cast the protection spells.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

-You Found Me, By: The Fray

"Blaise, I can't find Ginny," Pansy said as she came down the stairs from the girl's dormitory. She looked a little worried but wondered if Ginny had simply gone to the kitchens or to the library as Pansy did early in the morning sometimes. It took some finangaling but after some begging Milicent let Pansy borrow her cat who had a nose as good as any bloodhound.

It took about fifteen minutes of searching when she and Blaise came across a door that she'd never seen before in all her years of being at Hogwarts. It was an elegant door with molding that shined from inside illuminating the magical creatures carved into the door.

Pansy held her wand out slowly opening the door which revealed what appeared to be somebody's apartment. This was unusal to come across as she'd never heard of the teachers having rooms much different than the students dorms the professors rooms were the same only more spacious.

She walked through the empty living room and peered into the kitchen. There were all sorts of sugary candies in the cabinets that had her almost drooling. She didn't recognize a lot of the sweets as they were muggle brands but they looked delicious.

She looked into what appeared to be a bathroom and her jaw dropped. It was the most elegant bathroom she'd ever seen. There was a huge bath large enough to swim in that doubled as a jacuzzi with jets that made the water bubble. It was odd that the bath was empty yet bubbling away. Pansy wondered who lived here. Surely this was a teachers room so why would Ginny be here?

She then hear a soft beeping sound. Pansy followed the sound and Blaise was at her heels. He grabbed her arm making her stop in her tracks. "If this is a teachers room let me go first so you won't get in trouble Pans." Pansy bit her lip but nodded allowing Blaise to shoulder past her and enter through the door.

There was a moment of silence before Blaise said in a loud whisper, "Come in. No teachers are here just Weasley." Pansy needed no more prompting to rush through the door. The sight she beheld made tears prick in her eyes. There was Ginny looking fitful in her sleep with tears dripping down her cheeks. She was covered by heavy blankets but still appeared to be shivering.

Pansy had been trying to help Ginny adjust to life at Hogwarts but it appeared she hadn't been coping as well as hoped. She was probably dreaming about the Chamber of Secrets. Her heart went out to the former Gryffindor. It was true that she'd been nasty initially but that was because Blaise had been flirting with Ginny. The only rule her friends knew was don't get between Pansy and Blaise.

They'd been quiet but Ginny still sat bolt upright her wand aimed on them. She looked like a deer caught in headlights initially but then she came to her senses lowering her wand and pushing the covers back. She sat on the bed crossing her legs underneath her meeting the Slytherins questioning stares.

"This is what home looks like. We're in the Room of Requirement...this room turning into whatever you want. I wanted it to look like my old home and vuala here it is identical rooms down to how much dust there is by the fireplace."

Pansy looked delighted. "Once you're done getting dressed can I you know change it into my houses library?" She knew something was wrong with Ginny but she also knew she wasn't going to get any answers from her right now.

Ginny yawned rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Sure. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready." Ginny walked with them into what was supposed to be the living room and thought hard making a comfy loveseat appear winking at Pansy while Blaises back was turned. They could get close and cuddle if they wanted she thought as she herself had no interest in Blaise.

True to her word Ginny was don't in ten minutes down to the second. She wasn't wearing her uniform but rather beautiful robes with a gothic edge to them in short aurors robes. As she was a wiz at sewing and she'd made them from a mental picture in her mind.

Pansy squeeled. "You look so cool in those. What are they supposed to be...I mean they're surely not dress robes." Ginny smiled widely, "No, definetly not dress robes, these are my take on what an auror should dress like."

"Spin! Let me get a good look at you Gin." Pansy demanded. Ginny laughed spinning like a dervish and then stoping to curtsie. Pansy nodded before grabbing Ginny by the wrist and dragging her out the front door of her 'apartment.'

They followed by Blaise walked a short distance before turning around. Pansy almost ran to the door to the Room of Requirement. She flung the door open and Ginny gasped at the room full to the brim with books. It was bigger than Hogwarts library and that was saying something. Ginny had once had a dream of owning her own library because she wanted to be able to visit it whenever she wanted heck even in her sleep if that was her desire.

They spent there whole day there as it was Saturday. Well most of the day anyways. After awhile Blaise and her left Pansy to her newfound delight Blaise to go find Draco who he shadowed while Ginny went out onto the pitch.

She took deep breaths of the sweet humid air. Then taking out her wand she summoned her broom metally picturing it until it came to stop beside her. Her grin was so wide it split her face in half. And even better nobody was out on the pitch.

Ginny raced around the pitch looking as at ease there as she looked graceful on the ground. She did a wronski feint followed by a sloth grip roll. She flew widely as if trying to defy gravity with even more dangerous stunts. She then settled for lying on her back balanced on the broom to stare up at the clouds.

That was when she heard the clapping. She almost fell off her broom she was so startled. She clutched her broom briefly remembering that techniquely it was the only thing keeping her in the air.

She peered down at the ground glaring slightly at the people who had taken her out of her reverie. It was a large group of Slytherins all smirking no doubt.

Ginny slowly descended to land with a silent catlike grace. She frowned when the Slytherins came to meet her. She looked put out. There went her quiet time.

One of the first year Slytherins exclaimed, "That was brilliant! Will you teach me that move where you..."

"It's called a sloth roll grip kiddo," Blaise interjected, " And you're not skilled enough to learn that yet." Even he looked impressed. While she didn't mind some of the attention she felt deep loathing bursting inside of her when Malfoy showed up.

"Wow, Weasley, a little suicidal today?" Malfoy said grinning broadly.

Ginny scowled. "There's no fun in flying if it's not a little dangerous. And it's part of my-"

"Training, right. I'd heard that aurors have to be able to fly with some degree of grace as it's required in missions where apparating would give you away." Draco said this smoothly while Ginny bit the inside of her cheek to keep the insults at bay. He hadn't done anything wrong yet but she still wanted to bite his head off.

"So Weasley. What would you say to being our chaser?" Draco slipped in while she was distracted with her own thoughts. Ginny looked up confused before the worlds were absorbed.

"N-"

"Now Weasley at least give it a bit of thought before you flat out refuse!" Draco said frowning.

"Why should I!?!" Ginny demanded hotly. "I could use the time for studying for the auror exams. Quidditch is a waste of time. And I'm not that great at it." Ginny confessed.

"Oh, but you are and I'm not very free with compliments Weaslette. If you don't become our chaser I could make becoming an auror very difficult for you. I have my connections in the ministry Weasley."

"Are you threatening me! If you dare try I'll make sure you lose every game we're in! Even the one's against Hufflepuff!!!"

Draco looked like somebody had slapped him. "Touche Weasley. I don't doubt you could make me regret putting you on the team but even you've got your pride. You couldn't bear to lose to Hufflepuff anymore than I could."

Ginny looked like she was about to kill him and Blaise noticed this stepping infront of Draco. "Ginny, as a whole burst for your ego let me tell you that you are that good. This prat is just desperate as our best chaser had to quit because he's failing classes. Don't doubt he knows you could kick his arse any time of the day especially decked out like you are."

Draco opened his mouth to deny this when Ginny burst out, "But -but- it's not fair! This doesn't benefit me at all! Isn't that the whole reason for being Slytherin to meet your ends. I don't care if it's selfish! I don't care if I'm supposedly wasting talent...I don't like the attention. I like the things calm and quiet although I admit to liking a good adrenaline rush like anyone else. Being an auror is about stealth being invisible and I'm good at that."

The little first year looked up at her with pleading eyes. "-But you're so good! Please play! It would keep you in shape for your auror exams and you'd never be bored. My Uncle used to play and he's amazing just like you. It's always fun to watch people who are good at what they do!"

Ginny sighed and the Slytherins could tell she'd broken. "Alright Ryan I'll do it if you stop giving me those puppy eyes."

The boy grinned. "You remembered my name!"

"Sure did. I was being sorted too you know."

"You're cool! I like you," the boy said matter of fact.

Ginny smiled a bright smile, "Ah, nice you think so...Right so when are practices?"

Blaise conjured up a pen and paper writing down the times of practices. "By Gin. Meet us on the path that leads to Hogsmead tomorrow at seven. We'll get permission from Snape to get you're quidditch uniform."

"Fine!" Ginny said quietly walking away from the pitch feeling drained. Her protests weren't very strong because she'd been lying. In her old world she'd gotten injured severely once and had almost died. Flying outside of games was safe in her mind but flying during a quidittch match gave her shivers. She couldn't help but feel scared as she walked back into the castle.

A/N: I hope you like it.

She's feeling homesick! Poor Ginny.

-Jodelle


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J. and the publishers.

Cunning Like A Fox

By: Jodelle

"Everybody wants me to be their angel  
Everybody wants something they can cradle

They don't know I burn  
They don't know I burn  
They don't know I burn  
They don't know I burn"

-Devil Inside, By: Utada Hikaru

Chapter 5: Unwanted Attention

"She's got everything going for her Lucius. Weasley is intelligent, is I'm told quite lovely, pureblooded, and has a handsome dowry. What more could you want in a daughter-in-law." Mr. Zabini said steepling his fingers looking thoughtful.

Both men were seated in seats in Lucius Malfoy's study sipping firewhiskey while watching the flames in the fireplace dance. They had been in companionable silence for several minutes when Zabini broke the silence with this statement.

Lucius snorted derisevly, "It's that intelligence that makes her dangerous. I've heard she's planning to be an auror. If's she's already started her training she won't be kidnapped easily and forced into marriage. She's probably the kind of girl that will sit on the money and never use much of it. She is in all likelyhood going to want to work for the ministry not caring that she need never work a day in her life."

"Yes, but that's the beauty of it! Lucius surely you see how that could help you regain your familys reputation. Nothing screams I'm not a Death Eater and never was quite like saying I'm letting my son marry a muggle lover and an auror to boot."

"Yes but she'll never agree to it Zabini. Remember I gave her that cursed diary. She is probably emotionally scarred because of me. I single handedly ruined her childhood. The reason she wants to be an auror is most likely because she wants to know how to protect herself from those types of things."

Zabini looked at Lucius with a look that said you're an idiot. He took a large gulp of the firewhiskey before responding, "You do have a trump card Lucius. Your son is by no means an ogre. And she's still a teenage girl Lucius and I believe can be wooed regardless of her mature airs. I'm not saying that it would be easy considering the hat did put her into Slytherin over Ravenclaw. She's not just book smart but rather street smart if you think about it."

Lucius sighed setting his glass down to pinch the bridge of his nose letting loose a low irritated growl. He looked suspiciously at Zabini who grinned cheekily at him. "Why aren't you looking for her to marry your son Zabini? If she's so great then why don't you want her as family." Zabini looked calculating for a moment.

"Because Bliase is already interested in the Parkinson's youngest. I don't know why as she isn't some great beauty but they have a steady amount of affection for one another. I've already cancelled his betrothal to that French girl whose name I can barely pronounce. If possible I'd see my son happy especially if she's of good blood."

With that Zabini stared into the flames until the flames started moving more slowly taking the shape of a persons face. At first Lucius thought that someone was fire calling them but when no voice came forth he realized he was looking at a young girls face.

The flames that made up her hair did the girl justice as in reality those lovely locks were a shade of red found in the flames. She had a sweet innocence to her that showed in her soft feminine features. She had a small button nose, almond shaped eyes, and full lips. It wasn't hard to see where Zabini was coming from.

"I have to say I agree with you about her looks Zabini. But seeing as she's at Hogwarts I don't see anyway to see and observe her just to make sure she's well mannered so as not to embarrass my family should she wed Draco. There are many beautiful women who carry a flaw of some sort that makes them unacceptable for marriage."

Zabini nodded, "Greed, Drunkeness, Gluttony, Laziness, Bad manners, Women who forget their place..."

"Only some of the flaws she could have," Lucius replied. He looked at the clock on the mantel and could just make out that it was a little after midnight. Zabini who had noticed where Lucius's eyes had looked said his farewell and made to leave.

Before leaving he smiled widely, "Just tell Draco to be his charming self. He knows how to get women to fall for him by now no doubt."

Lucius frowned returning to his study for one last drink when it came to him. He could visit Hogwarts for the Quidditch matches. It was perfect he thought delightedly.

'Just wait Weasley. If you're worthy you belong to us.'

**Quidditch Match**

"Time to make it burn  
This is how I burn"

-Devil Inside, By: Utada Hikaru

Ginny Weasley sat on the stool in the locker room braiding her hair into a french braid. She didn't want it getting in her eyes as that was what caused her to fall that one time. She couldn't help but feel afraid, afraid of falling like that again. She heard the boys knocking loudly on the changing rooms door.

Plastering on a big smile she quickly exited the girls dressing room to meet up with her team. The beaters were Crabbe and Goyle. The Chasers were Blaise, an unknown third year boy, and her. The keeper was a fourth year girl with her hair tied back into two braids each hanging down from behind one of her ears. The seeker of course was Malfoy.

Malfoy didn't even bother to give a pep talk he just glared as though threatening them that they'd better not lose or else. Ginny nodded playing with the end of her long braid looking tired. She gazed at them in a way that was disconcerting. It was like looking into an old womans eyes filled with years of emotions. Her expression kept flickering so much in fact that nobody could tell what she was really feeling.

Malfoy stopped his glare session to give Ginny an almost worried look. "What?" Ginny asked a little sharply. The entire team was watching her looking at her oddly.

"Weasley," Draco started out, "Somethings obviously bothering you and I won't have you distracted by things like that during the match. Tell us what's wrong or I'll have to put the substitute out and you know how terrible he is."

Ginny bit her lip a dark expression settling over her face. "The last time I flew during a match I fell twenty feet and broke almost every bone in my body. Merlin, I was lucky that I wasn't paralyzed!" Ginny ended on an almost hysterical note.

Draco scowled, "And you didn't mention this before because?!?" The team surrounded her the keeper hugging her tightly. Ginny smiled faintly as the guys gave her half huggs.

"If you start to fall we'll catch you." Blaise said matter of factly. "We have the fastest brooms on the market so know for sure that we will catch you."

Ginny felt a little better as they went into the waiting room waiting patiently for the doors to open. When they did all fear unexpectedly vanished. She felt a rush of adrenaline as she sped as fast as she could to join her team in surrounding the box filled with the balls and Madame Hooch who was the referee.

Madame Hooch kicked the case and the balls all flew out except for the Quaffle which had to be thrown up into the outstretched hands of the Hufflepuff team. It was a blurr after that the Quaffle being hurled back and forth between the three Slytherin chasers the Hufflepuff chasers only getting ahold of it about once every ten minutes.

The people watching the game saw a streak of fire red soaring around the pitch with ease. The girl clearly had talent they couldn't help but notice. They couldn't even boo her as unlike her team mates she didn't cheat she was good enough that she didn't have to.

She did a spectacular dive when going after the Quaffle when a Hufflepuff dropped it quite suddenly both bludgers going after the poor boy. The crowd was then surprised by how far she was able to thow the heavy ball it almost reaching it's target several feet away.

When the bludgers were finally in the Hufflepuffs control though that was when her fears rushed back. The bludger trailed behind her almost hitting others but coming head on at her. She executed several seeker moves doing the sloth grip roll and doing a couple somersalts and spins in an attempt to get it to stop following her but she had not luck.

It finally stopped when Crabbe appeared out of nowhere to the rescue. He hit the ball so hard she was surprised that he hadn't broken the bludger in half or at the very least broken the beaters bat.

It was soon after that-that Malfoy caught the snitch and the pleasure/torture ended.

When their team landed they were surrounded by cheering housemates and that wasn't unusual what was unusual was seeing Lucius Malfoy waiting patiently off to the side. The man hadn't attended any matches since Dracos second year so this was a surprise.

"Miss Weasley, Draco I would like to talk with you both if you don't mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Because I may be a beggar and you may be the queen  
I know I may be on a downer i'm still ready to dream  
Though it's 3 o'clock the time is just the time it takes for you to talk"

-Whistle for the Choir, By: the Fratellis

Ginny followed Lucius warning bells going off in her head. With a little effort she reached underneath her armguard to pull out her wand. Frowning she held it in her hand so tightly she vaguely wondered if it would snap in two.

Draco followed shortly behing Lucius not a care in the world. He unlike her probably trusted the man. Once Ginny had been innocent and gullible but she'd put that kind of behavior behind her. She knew that that very innocence made her too strong to be loved by an ordinary man. Most men wanted someone soft and gentle that they felt a need to protect but in her case she protected herself just fine.

Well maybe that wasn't always true but during her years she'd been a solitary figure and she'd felt that was why. Her lack of trust made it hard to give herself over to anyone. If she were a wolf her hackles would be raised and she'd probably be growling.

She turned her attention to watching Lucius Malfoys back. Now that she thought about it it was odd that he'd been able to separate them from the crowd which was ususually so eager to embrace it's team. But then this was Lucius Malfoy and she guessed even with the bad reputation he'd garnered he still held a lot of sway in the wizarding world...especially the Slytherin families.

Ginny would later deny this but she'd zoned out and almost walked straight into Draco's back. It was then that Lucius decided to explain himself.

Looking over his shoulder he said, "I've heard that you're quite the aspiring auror . Knowing this I put in a good word for you at the ministry. A little birdie also told me you're already quite skilled if I'm not mistaken."

Ginny nodded before realizing he couldn't see her as he'd turned back around. "Yes, I've trained a lot but..." Ginny trailed off wondering what she could say. How do you explain that you're so good that you didn't need training anymore. How do you say you've been through years of training although your apparent age makes that seem like a lie.

"Ah, but don't feel that it's enough?" Lucius asked in a tone that made her head feel heavy. It like he was trying to drown her in sound.

"No. I feel that I know too much." Ginny said without thinking. Lucius smirked while Draco looked confused. Lucius reached in his pocket taking out a miscroscopic book and with a flick of his wand it became a large tome.

"Then I take it you don't want this?" Lucius asked holding the book out to her. It appeared quite old probably a rare treasure. But she hesitated before saying coldly, "I've already figured out what kind of luck you're gifts bring me."

Lucius blinked hard a faint tinge of pink coloring his cheeks. But to her surprise he looked chastised. Meeting her eyes he said, "that may stand to be true but if you're already been training to such an exstent surely you must be able to tell it's harmless."

Ginny took out her wand so quickly there was a blurr of motion. The book was levitated into the air and surrounded by a bubble shaped sheild. Ginny jabbed her wand at the circle a countless number of times light like lightening going through the middle of the shield sphere. This continued for ten minutes before Ginny gave up the search for hexes, charms, and potion residues.

Lucius looked amused and impressed. "I take it you're satisfied?" Ginny nodded reaching out to catch the book as the spells on it ended. She turned it over in her hands reading the title aloud, "A Head Auror's Manual to advanced magical techniques."

Then it clicked. Malfoy's book was just what she needed to be able to explain her talents. She could simply claim that she'd been studying like mad and had taken to the training like a fish to water.

The Malfoy's watched as Ginny's face took on a smile that reminded them of a satisfied cat that got the crème. Then she frowned and they could see the clock cogs in her mind turning.

"What's the catch?" She said polietly. "If it's too much that you ask of me I'll simply hand this right back no matter how useful it might be."

Lucius told the truth surprising her as he said, "What with you're sudden rise in society it benefits us to make amends for the past. While it may be that we'll never be friends it would be said that we hope to at least greet each other respectfully and not have such tension between us upon meeting when we do and surely shall meet.

This made sense to her especially her Slytherin side. "You're right," Ginny said a faint smile on her lips, "This doesn't quite make up for things but it is a nice gesture...well more so a very very nice gesture. Admittedly I hadn't thought much about my place in society as I'm used to coming from a humble means but I can promise you I will be at the very least poliet upon meeting you and your relatives."

Ginny started walking away but then seemed to realize this would be rude. "I'll study this heavily and promise you will get it back in the condition it was given."

Lucius didn't follow up with anything. He was going to let her keep it but she'd probably see that as too generous. He had a tight smile on his face. It pained him to give out anything from his families library but if he wanted to win the girl over sacrifices had to be made.

He remembered his and Zabini's conversation when he said she was a perfect match to any young pureblooded male. He had to admit there was nothing wrong with her, she was perfect, and he would pull her in and make her a Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J. and the publishers.

A/N: Review Please! Enjoy!

Cunning like a Fox

By: Jodelle

"A thousand years, a thousand more,  
A thousand times a million doors to eternity  
I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times  
An endless turning stairway climbs  
To a tower of souls

If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars,  
The towers rise to numberless floors in space  
I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,  
A million names but only one truth to face"

-A Thousand Years, By: Sting

Chapter 6: Of Past Lives

Ginny's eyes snapped open out of habit at six am sharp even though it was a Saturday. She quietly slipped out of bed trying not to disturb her room mates especially Pansy who was a light sleeper. When she went into the shower she put up a silencing charm so the girls wouldn't hear the water rushing noisly through the old pipes.

It took Ginny fifteen minutes to get ready and when she did she looked dangerous. She was dressed in her auror training gear and carried the thick Head Aurors Manual under an arm. Afraid to put a spell on such a valuable book to shrink or disguise it she had simply put a blue cloth cover around it and had written on that cover a title in random bits of Bulgarian. It might interest people initially but why would they disturb something that they couldn't read even if they wanted to.

Again she used the trick where you close your eyes and sensed what was around you. She smiled unconciously as she realized Draco was on patrol as he was a prefect. In her old world they'd gotten along well enough although it highly irritated her brothers. It was upseting to see him return to being such a stuck up brat.

Ginny easily avoided all the prefects and the occasional teacher. She was soon sitting in the room of requirement that had taken the form of her old apartment. She stood in the kitchen taking out a teapot and brewing a batch of peach tea. The tea reminded her of watery apple juice.

She'd always been a tea person not caring much for coffee unless she was really tired and needed a pick-me-up. She smiled into her teacup upon seeing that the tea leaf remains took the shape of a – well a ring. She looked again mildly surprised as this meant something along the lines of marriage...perhaps a marriage purposal?

Ginny hadn't even dated much in her old life, she figured she feared commitment or deep down didn't really care much for the men she dated. Of course why bother dating when the man who was the love of your life was dead?

It was true that she could search for her love early but the thing was the boy had been so different as a child compared to the adult he'd become. He'd reminded her of an angel with his soft elegant features. Shaking her head she tried to stop the tears that were welling up in her eyes from falling. It wasn't that she was ashamed of crying but rather afraid if she started to cry that she'd never stop. As it was she swipped away a couple of tears before walking up to her bookshelf.

They were supposed to be put in a trance and go deeper into their subconcious until they reached the bottom of stairs. This was simply meant to make a person concentrate and look deeper within themselves. At the end of class they'd do a quick reading of tea leaves.

She started swearing when she heard the big clock start ringing. She only had five minutes to reach Trewalny who was at least fifteen minutes away. Merlin be praised she was going to be late.

"Now everyone should choose a handkerchief and spray some of your choice perfume on them. Good. My dears this will help you overpower your senses so they will yeild to you and let you push past the present to get into the past. Your eyes we will cover with these tea bags to help keep your eyes closed while you are caught in a memory."

Professor Trelawney walked around the room handing out the wet tea bags and handkerchiefs. Ginny chose a mint smelling perfume when the tray laden with perfume bottles floated by her. She sniffed it and started to sneeze upon inhaling the sharp smell. After she got used to it she sighed in contentment and frowned when she realized she didn't have any peppermints to suck on which she craved at that moment.

She sat down by Neville who started trying to put her in a trance. However knowing Neville it would take him longer to learn how to put someone in a trance in comparision with the other students. Trelawney soon came to sit by them when she noticed the trouble they were having. Although one might say Trelawney was a fraud there were somethings she knew how to do from rote memorization.

"Alright Dear. Close your eyes breath in and out slowly. Squeeze my hand gently when you are as relaxed as you can get."

Five minutes later Ginny gently squeezed Trelawneys hand and Trelawney slid a fluffy pillow behind her head. She then held the perfume coated handkerchief over the girls nose and put the wet tea bags over her eyes.

"Okay. Now imagine that you are walking down a long flight of stairs. One like the main staircase on the fifth floor. The further down the stairs you go the more relaxed you feel and feel less anchored to your body. Act as if you're flying from your body."

Ginny felt a shiver go up her spine as she imagined herself a ghost floating above her body. " Now imagine at the bottom of the stairs there is a large garden. Take it all in before moving past it into a room filled with mirrors. Each mirror shows you a different past life look into one dear what do you see?"

Ginny felt overwhelmed for a moment by the sight of herself. She was being held tightly in the arms of a blond man as she sobbed into his chest. She was then being torn from his arms by what appeared to be a muggle mob as she saw not a single wand.

She screamed a scream loud enough to wake the dead as they tied her to a stake. She realized she must be a muggleborn as they called out her crimes of witchcraft. If she'd known how to use her magic she could have apparated away or used a flame freezing charm.

Someone tossed fagots at her feet for kindling of the fire. As they lit the fire she heard the blond man cry out to her, "Jeannine, I know you didn't mean to-that you're not evil! Tell them Jeannine make them listen!" As he tried to rush forward to strong men grabbed him around the middle and by the arms pulling himn away.

Before they covered her head with a sack she finally caught a good look at the man. He looked just like Draco Malfoy only he was different. He didn't have such pride as to not cry for her as she was burning. Several times she heard him break free of his captors only to be captured yet again. She could hear a girl screaming and realized she was the one screaming but strangely she felt no pain.

In real life her eyes flew open. She sat bolt upright the tea bags falling off her face and into her lap. Panting she looked around herself terrified for a moment that it had been real.

Trelawney let go of her hand and walked over to her shelf filled with teacups. She stood on her tip toes and returned to Ginny with a potion. She was about to ask what the potion was when Trelawney explained that it was a calming potion.

"Not all past memories are pleasant so I get Professor Snape to brew this especially for this class. The best idea is to keep you eyes open so you don't imagine the event in your mind and breath deeply as a lot of emotions are made by our breathing. Tired-panting, angry-sharp intake of breath, crying-being racked with sobs. ... the list goes on. "

Ginny nodded softly whispering to the teacher what had happened. She winced upon remembering the panic she was in during the past life regression. Then upon remembering Draco's face she asked the question that had been in the back of her mind.

"If we have someone that is married to us in a past life should one marry them again?"

Trelawney look surprised. "You think that you saw your soulmate!?!"

Ginny bit her lip and nodded. Trelawney explained that we could love multiple people throughout our lives but our soulmates knew us in some way shape and form in every life we'd ever lived in. They were always there regardless of if they were really involved with our lives or not.

"Your personalities change in each new life so I can't say how well you'd mesh with your soulmate but there is always love to be found in a match between soulmates."

Ginny thought on this and trembled. It always came back to Draco Malfoy the man who wore an angels face but acted like a demon. Of all the people it just had to be him!

Ginny sighed thinking, 'Give it a few years he can't remain a brat forever. He'll grow up.'

Ginny then slunk out of the Divination room heading toward her dorm for a much needed nap.

A/N: I know it's a little shorter than most of my posts but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Next Chapter: Winter Dance


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J. and the publishers.

A/N: Sorry, I figured it was too early in the story to already have the Winter dance although I'm giving out invitations and starting to prepare the students for it.

Cunning Like A Fox

By: Jodelle

"Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day."

-If Today was your last day: By Nickelback

Chapter 7: Invitations

Ginny had woken up terrified. In her dream she'd returned to her old world and briefly thought that the past few weeks were all a dream. She thought they were all dead again! That she'd failed. That was until she woke up for real.

She was sobbing heavily her whole body shaking. Pansy and the other girls didn't know what was wrong but the girls whispered soothing things in her ear trading off on holding her in a tight embrace smoothing her hair down in a gentle way. Ginny hadn't stopped crying for over an hour although she wasn't hysterical after the first ten minutes when the girls had taken to calming her down.

Once her fears were disrefuted she went into the bathroom and took a cold shower splashing some of the water on her tear splotched face. She used her favorite soaps trying to lessen the dread that had settled in her stomach like an anvil. Up until now she'd taken her brand new life, her second chance for granted well there would be no more of that!

As it had only been two in the morning the other girls had gone back to sleep but Ginny just couldn't do the same after a dream like that. She looked in the mirror and frowned she looked like a mess. Back home she was really low maintenance but here her look required more upkeep. Hoping that getting dressed up would at the very least make her feel better she got to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder

-Next to you, By: Jordin Sparks

When the other Slytherins came into the Great Hall they couldn't help but stare. For a moment they thought a total stranger sat at their table but when the girl looked up smiling brightly and waving them over they realized by her voice that it was Ginny. She had her hair in tight ringlets, was wearing the uniform in the most flattering way possible, wore light but beautiful makeup, had some accessories that went unnoticed by most, and had a manicure with white-silver polish.

Draco Malfoy stared at if she were the last woman on earth causing her to grin wickedly. She'd be his even if she had to go to this trouble every morning for the rest of her life. Pansy broke the silence.

"Wow! Ginny I swear that if I didn't know better I'd say you were part veela," Pansy gushed. Ginny smiled faintly a little embarassed by the attention. She blushed bright red when a few of the boys nodded in agreement.

"Well I had time on my hands so I thought why not start the day off with a bang. Nothing makes a day better that that whole pamper yourself idea." Ginny said brushing off the comment and trying to push down her blush.

Then Pansy frowned. "You never did tell us what that nightmare was about. From your reaction to it-it must have been pretty bad. Do you have nightmares often?"

Ginny bit her lip and nodded. "I was walking through a cemetery with a box full of roses trailing behind me. Everywhere I turned there was a tombstone with a friends name on it. I walked around throwing roses in every direction. Then when I thought it couldn't get worse I saw my own body laid out on a pire with roses as the kindling. I started screaming and screaming which is the point at which I woke up."

Ginny lips trembled for a minute before she got a hold of herself. "It may not seem like much to you but it's my greatest fear losing people to this blasted war. My greatest fear isn't that I'll die it's that I'll live but be all alone."

"Is that why you want to be an auror? To protect as many people as you can?" Malfoy asked quietly and she nodded in response.

"What point is there in living if there's nothing worth living for?" Ginny whispered looking up to see the owls flying in. She didn't expect to get anything but then an eagle owl landed gracefully on their table without distrubing any of the food.

"Hmmm..." Ginny said reaching for the owl only to have her wrist snatched by Malfoy. She looked at him questioningly and tried to tug her hand free to no avail.

She was about to ask what his problem was when he called out to the bird, "Come here Opal."

The funniest thing was that the bird didn't budge it resolutely stuck out its talon that it had the letter attached to. Ginny thought out loud wondering, "is this letter for me?" The bird let loose a hoot hopping up and down and it's remaining foot.

Malfoy frowned but let her hand go. She carefully removed the letter from the bird but for some reason it didn't fly away. She made a shooing gesture which caused Malfoy to snort.

"It's been trained to stay with you until you have your reply. Opal, go to the owlery. Go on shoo. Not to add that it only does other than its trained to if a Malfoy asks it to."

Ginny looked at the letter with a purple wax rose holding it shut. She thought it was so pretty she tried to get it off without destroying I but had no such luck as it fell to pieces in her hand. Ignoring her disappointment she opened the letter to scan it.

"Ms. Ginevra Weasley,

You are here in invited to our yearly Winter Ball. We would like to unless you object to introduce you to the high society so you can make connections with people higher up in the ministry and thus ensure your acceptance into auror training camp. We will have our family seamstress help you in selecting a dress as we want you to look your best. You need not worry about the cost as it is our honor to supply you with efficient funds for attending this ball. We do hope the you will send your reply soon so we can start making arrangments.

Sincerely Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy."

Ginny frowned realizing a moment too late that people were reading over her shoulder. She'd turned her head to the side only a little and was so close to Malfoys face she figured she could almost kiss him before he could react. But rather than do that she shook her head.

"Well, that was unexpected," Malfoy said, "My family on ever invite the most higher ups in the ministry and well people they're trying to marry me off to."

Malfoy smirked, "It seems that they approve of you. Don't let that attend our ball to further your career bit fool you it's most definetly a marriage purposal."

"To go or not to go?" Ginny muttered loud enough for them all to hear. "They've sufficiently bribed me with the making connections so I can be an auror, taken it upon themselves to help me prepare so I' won't embarrass myself, and Lucius has been trying to make amends for the first year fiasco."

"Merlin! There's no way I can refuse or I'll seem beyond rude." Ginny said realizing she couldn't decline the offer without offended the elder Malfoys.

Ginny blew her bangs out of her eyes and frowned before saying to Draco, "How did they do that! They've backed me into a corner!"

Malfoy grinned, "They've had experience obviously. Family secret. If I told you-you might escape from your little corner."

Ginny huffed shouldered her bag and grabbing a piece of butter toast took off.

Malfoy called after her, " Best just agree as they won't take no for an answer."

Ginny grunted in response only hearing, "blah, blah, blah."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed!

Bye, I'm off to try and figure what I want Ginny to look like for the dance.

Any suggestions?

-Jodelle


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J. and the Publishers.

A/N: No this isn't the chapter with the dance. However I will give you a spoiler- On my fanfiction profile there is a link titled Cunning Like A Fox Pictures. On this link is the music and pictures of Ginny's dress/hair I'm using for the next chapter.

Please Review!!!

Cunning Like A Fox

By: Jodelle

"Being powerful is like being a lady.

If you have to tell people you are,

you aren't." - Margaret Thatcher

Chapter 8: Malfoy Manor

Ginny Weasley got off the Hogwarts express and looked around her for the fair haired Malfoy's. She wasn't sure why she hadn't put up more of a fight to get out of going to this party as she didn't fully trust those hosting it and didn't feel safe letting her guard down.

That's when the auror training came in. There was a spell that let you spin an invisible web around your body as you sleep so should anyone or anything enter your room you'd sense it's presence. The Head Auror's Manual said you could even sense the presence of something as small as a fly. As it would be impossible to sleep if you kept being alerted of all sized intruders you could set the level of sensitivity for the web depending on how paranoid you were.

She'd used this to get some sleep on the train recasting it every time she woke up. Ginny had been reading the Head Auror's Manual on the train when she finally found what she needed in this spell. So she practiced it getting it right on her third try.

Ginny carried her trunk with ease and some of the small first years soon to be second years watch on enviously as she tugged hers along without much effort. She grinned faintly. They didn't know that she'd drawn runes all over it to make it feather light and safe again the elements. And nobody would guess as she'd opted to take Divination rather than Runes in this life.

Finally getting fed up Ginny took out her wand and said, "Point me!" It took a minute but it pointed in the opposite direction that she was walking. Turning around standing on her trunk she found the Malfoys by the entrance to the muggle station talking to Blaise's parents.

Hopping down she made her way toward the Malfoys. When she had almost reached them Narcissa Malfoy turned to greet her.

" You must be Ginny, it's a pleasure to meet you." Her whole face lit up with a brilliant smile that was so sincere the Ginny beamed at her.

"The pleasure is all mine. Thank you so much for your invitation I'm quite glad to have received one. And well it's an honor to be welcomed in your home." Ginny said in a rush blushing faintly at how nervous she felt.

Narcissa laughed lightly. "Such good manners. We certainly don't have to worry about this one do we Lucius."

Lucius nodded in response, "No we certainly don't have to worry about this refined young lady."

Ginny's face flamed. Refined young lady, huh? She knew how to turn on the charm but she wasn't sure that she was a refined young lady. Draco smirked at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Better get used to it they're always doling out compliments whether sincere or not. Lucky you I think they're sincere."

They made their way toward the muggle exit. Lucius made to grab her trunk thinking she was struggling with it and looked surprised when it weighed so little. Ginny laughed delightedly at the surprised look on his face.

"I etched runes all over the inside to make it feather light. If I want to be an auror you have to be good in almost every subject even the ones you aren't taking."

It was unexpected when a black limo pulled up. The Malfoys looked disappointed that she wasn't surprised by the car and with a embarrassed look she reminded them of her father's flying car that had caused such a sensation.

"You know how to drive a car Ms. Weasley?" Lucius asked polietly. Ginny nodded saying, "Well I haven't had much practice recently but I know how." Which was true she'd driven a car on several occassions in the years before she could apparate long distances. It was a very pleasant way to travel compared with portkeys, apparate, or even the floo.

Lucius offered to let her drive but she declined worrying that she'd wreck their car. It was one thing to drive in her father's old beat up car but a car like this...no she wouldn't take that chance.

Ginny knew it was rude but the car ride was mostly spent looking out the window until Narcissa tried to start up a conversation.

"Ginny, dear, I hear you're at the top of your year. It seems Ms. Granger was most upset about this. They must have a good curriculm at Beauxbatons to have turned out such good students."

Ginny nodded uncertain as what to say struggling to remember what her other self had said about the school in the diary she'd found. "It's a little more high class that Hogwarts. Beauxbatons is like a palace just breathtaking. The curriculm is like others but few fail because we are made to study in groups so as to share talents."

"You must speak fluent French being there as long as you were. My mother had all of us girls take up French and it was a practical thing with how much we would travel there. Maybe you would like to accompany me next spring to France. It's been years since I had a traveling companion. I always visit once a year to see the fashion shows and of course to see family."

"Yes, that would be nice. France is lovely that time of the year. We could go visit Fontainebleau castle, it's my favorite place in all of France."

"Oh, I've been there many times and each time I see it-it seems more lovely."

They finished talking as they had reached Malfoy Manor. Stepping out of the car she carefully avoided a puddle. As it was raining a little Lucius summoned an umbrella that she and Draco shared on their walk to the front gates. The gates were opened with a silent spell clearly used so nobody would know exactly what spell was used.

Ginny's shoes clacked against the cobbled stoned path loudly and as the entire sky lit up she stared at the intricate pattens the lightening made. It looked like the sky had shattered from all the lightening which resembled cracks in the sky. She'd always loved the rain because of it's beauty.

When they'd reached the entry hall a small house elf whose name was revealed to be Tilly took her damp cloak drying it with a snap of its fingers and storing it in a large coat closet. Ginny felt so small standing in this huge house where the entry hall alone was bigger that three bedrooms at her house.

Noticing how Draco took out his wand to dry his hair and warm himself from the outside chill Ginny asked, "I take it that it's safe to do magic in here even if we're underage."

"Yes, dear, we have special wards to keep the nosy Ministry out of our business. It's preposterous in my opinion to keep magical children from using magic. I mean it's their birthright! Why should we magically cripple our children for so many years on end. Honestly, by the time children are thirteen they should know well enough to not reveal themselves to muggles."

"Mother feels strongly about this." Draco chimed in.

Narcissa tuted, "Draco, you know it's rude to interrupt."

Draco smiled, "But it's also rude to talk a guests ear off." Narcissa paused and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, well I suppose I am talking your ear off dear. Now how about we get Tilly to show you your room so you can freshen up before dinner."

Tilly appeared out of nowhere probably returning from having put up their trunks. She led Ginny down a maze of hallways and secret passages. Once they actually walked through a gigantic fish tank somehow not getting wet.

Ginny could feel the stares of the paintings as they passed. Several had sneered at her probably recognizing her as a Weasely. The only thing that had lightened her mood was this one picture of a little flower girl who was obviously a young Malfoy waving happily at her from her frame. She waved back causing the girl to squeal excitedly.

When they finally got to Ginny's guestroom her feet ached. When Tippy knocked on the door five times and then two times the door opened several house elves popping out of the room so quickly she almost hadn't seen them.

"Your room Ms. Weezy."

Ginny although used to have extravagant living quarters as she made good money as an auror was stunned to speechlessness by the room. The room was all in her favorite colors blue and silver. The four poster bed was dressed in blue; blue silk pillow cases and blue silk sheets, a silver bedspread with blue silk flowers stiched on it, and blue gossamar curtains that could be pulled around the bed.

Looking past the bed she noticed a dark woodenarmoire where she could store her clothes, a door that probably led to a bathroom, a vanity, and to her delight a window seat overlooking a garden where she could read. Sorting through her trunk she extracted from it a large pile of books which she put in a stack on the window seat for later enjoyment the Head Auror Manual placed on the top of the stack because of its level of importance.

Knowing that she didn't have forever to get dressed as she didn't know if they were having an early or late dinner Ginny thought it was time to prepare. Walking into the bathroom she was also made to stare in awe. There was a jacuzi bath with jets, white marble counters and floor tiles, a silver toliet that sparkled with cleanliness, and a shower with a door that was made of glass that was like fog so you couldn't see in.

After undressing she sank into the water that was so hot it scalded at first but felt so good after she was in a few minutes. She poured in roses scented bathbeads smiling as the room was filled with a floral scent. She used the jasmine shampoo and lily body wash. Scrubbing until her body was red she relaxed for a while almost falling asleep until she heard a knock on her bathroom door.

"Ms. Weezy, dinner is in twenty minutes. Tilly is to help you get dressed. Please hurry Ms. Weezy."

Ginny swore, in all reality she had ten minutes to get ready as the walk to the dining hall was about ten minutes. Hurrying out of the tub the water sloshed over the sides. She quickly dried her hair with a flick of her wand and covering up with a towel she let Tilly in.

Tilly led her back into her room to sit her at the vanity with it's big mirror and assortment of types of makeup. Tilly then walked over the armoire throwing open it's doors so that Ginny could see all her dresses.

"How about the pastel pink dress with the pearl beading." Ginny said as she realized Tilly was waiting for her to choose a dress. It wasn't casual but it also wasn't a formal dress. She figured the Malfoys would dress somewhere in the middle of casual and formal so she decided it was the perfect choice.

With a snap of Tilly's fingers Ginny was wearing the dress. Taking up a comb Tilly gently pulled it through her hair until it was as smooth as silk to the touch and knot free. Handing Ginny a small hand mirror Tilly had Ginny turn around in her seat so her back was to the vanity. Ginny angled the hand mirror just so that she could see the back of her head.

"Now Ms. Weezy what would you like Tilly to do to your hair?"

Knowing that she didn't have much time she simply replied, "I'm sure anything you choose would be fine. Just nothing too extravagant or time consuming Tilly."

Tilly nodded and got to work. Within five minutes she was done. She looked at it and smiled. There were small sections each made wavy all of which were glossy from using spray gel.

She didn't have much time to admire it as Tilly grabbed her hand and had them racing down the halls. Ginny almost tumbled down the stairs unable to get a good footing as they ran at a breakneck speed.

Tilly finally stopped right outside the dining hall. "We has three minutes to catch our breath Ms. Weezy." Ginny nodded panting leaning against the wall for support. There was an amused chuckle behind her.

Ginny almost had a heart attack as she spun around to see Draco leaning against the wall a little ways away. He looked like he usually did elegant without a single hair out of place. But apparently she didn't look like she usually did as she gave her a once over.

"Weasley, as always you clean up nicely. Just a little ruffled from your run," Draco said causing her to run her hands down her dress smoothing out the wrinkles and brushing away dust that had gotten on them from using old little used secret passages.

"We're about to be late." Ginny said taking his hand and hurrying into the hall only to realize that it was empty.

"My parents are always fashionably late. Give it about ten minutes and they'll be here."

Ginny let out a frustrated shriek while Draco continued laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny had patiently sat through dinner eating slowly trying to show off her good manners when Draco ruined it by making her laugh. She'd started choking when she couldn't help but let loose an ill timed laugh.

Draco patted her on the back with a little too much force so that when she was fine again she glared at him. He gave his trademark smirk and she planned for revenge when Narcissa and Lucius stood showing letting them know dinner was over.

Draco and Lucius stayed behind at the table while Narcissa led Ginny to the drawin room.

"You're in luck Draco as from what I can tell she doesn't hate you as I feared she might. You know what's expected of you as I've shown you my will," Lucius paused leveling Draco with a glare, "While you may choose someone other than Ms. Weasley the only reason to do so is if you find your soulmate or true love."

Draco looked down at his hands and nodded. "She's by no means ugly and is by all means interesting but she sometimes acts like she's your age. I just don't understand her father."

"Ginevra is mysterious and quite dangerous Draco but I think that she'll be good for you. She's the type of woman who will love your children with all her heart rather than scowl at them for ruining her figure, will never embarrass you, and most of all I believe love you not just for money."

Draco seemed thoughtful. It was true that she was quite a catch but did she even like him let alone love him.

They both went into the drawing room surprised to see Ginny seated at the piano hearing the door closed she had stopped playing to turn around and greet them.

"Oh, don't stop Ginevra that was lovely!"Narcissa said scooting over so that Lucius could sit beside her on the loveseat. Draco sat in a cushiony armchair across from his parents looking over his shou lder at Ginny.

"What are you playing?" Lucius asked curious.

"Rivers flow within you by Yiruma. It's a nice muggle piece...I understand if you don't like muggle music I could play something else if you don't like it." Ginny said hesitantly starting to look at her other options she supposed she could play a christmas piece.

"No that's okay Ginevra continue with your piece."

Smiling Ginny ran her fingers over the keys playing it slowly loving every moment of it.

She played for about an hour before heading off to bed. Tomorrow was the dance. The seamstress would come early in the morning so she would have to rise with the sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J. and the publishers.

A/N: Here's the dance! And I was wondering if anyone would _**like to be my Beta**_...I've been told my grammar's bad several times recently especially on my story Power of Will (Hides: I know the first two chapters rocked and the rest sucked. One of my review-ers for P.O.W knocked me down a peg or two making me realize I need a Beta.)

_**Remember: Photos of Ginny's Dress & Hair & Other Characters & Entertainment (parasol act).**_ Link titled Cunning Like A Fox Pictures in my profile. *And I've added new things to the site since my last update.

Cunning Like A Fox

By: Jodelle

Warn your warmth to turn away,  
Here it's December, Everyday.  
Press your lips to the sculptures,

And surely you'll stay.  
For of sugar and ice,  
I am made. I am made.

-Love Like Winter, By: AFI

Chapter 9: Winter Dance

Ginny woke to a tapping at her door. She groaned a little as she sat up and slid off the edge of the bed. It wasn't cold thanks to the large fire that danced in the hearth. She pulled on a dressing gown over her silk night gown and made her way to the door.

Before she made it to the door someone rapped on it again. "I'm presentable," Ginny yelled and in stepped Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy smiled at Ginny who had run into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. Spitting into the sink Ginny wiped her mouth with the back of her hand opening the door to see Narcissa sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Good to see you up dear. Madame Malkin should be here within the hour so why don't you catch a quick shower and I'll send food up. If you hurry we can feed you a bit before she arrives." Narcissa said moving to leave the room before saying over her shoulder, "And dear you probably should stand as little as possible for the time being as during the fitting you'll be standing the entire time."

Ginny nodded hurrying into the bathroom and turning on the taps. She let the water almost scald her skin as she stretched out a stiff spot in her neck. Narcissa was so nice to do this for her but she couldn't help but feel bribed. The hidden meaning behind this was if you marry my son you can have whatever your heart desires.

Ginny scowled thinking, 'Whatever happened to marrying for love? And is it likely Malfoy could ever love me? I mean he teases me often enough but I'm not sure that counts as flirting.

Within ten minutes Ginny was seated at her vanity brushing out her now dry long red hair. She carelessly tied it up in a French twist just moments before there was a knock at her door. It seemed that Madame Malkin was earlier than they'd first thought she would be.

Opening the door to let her in Ginny saw Madame Malkin followed by Narcissa who came in carrying a tray of assorted fruits. She looked appologetic for tempting Ginny with food she couldn't have just yet, not when the fruits juice might drip onto the dresses she'd be trying on.

Madame Malkin threw a small ball on the floor and transfigured it into a stool. "Mrs. Malfoy if you would please choose a pair of high heels for Ms. Weasley in an easy to match color...like white, black, silver, or clear."

Narcissa had walked into the rooms walkin closet and came out carrying a nice silver shoe with a four inch high somewhat thick heel. Ginny wondered if they were comfortable and Narcissa said reading her mind, "These are spelled to be as comfortable as walking barefoot through the clouds but I'm not sure I buy such a romantic notion."

"But if they aren't satisfactory I can always get my money back and more." She added looking like she would be yelling at anyone who lied to her about the quality of something.

"Hmm..." Madame Malkin muttered as she circled around Ginny who shifted nervously from one foot to another under the accessing stare. She almost laughed thinking if only a guy would look at her like that although when she thought about it that way she'd probably slap said guy. This new this stare didn't mean anything. She was probably trying to figure out how much fabric she'd need and of what color it should be.

"Well no yellow, purple, or orange obviously. They'd clash with her hair. I'd suggest a nice blue or green...any shade would do as long as it's not ,Merlin forbid, neon." Madame Malking shuddered at the thought remembering a bride who had chosen neon green bridesmades dresses.

Enough said that one girl _'accidentally'_ spilled coffee on hers, another tore hers by '_accidentally'_ getting it caught in the car door, while yet another had hers ruined in the washer because she _accidentally_ forgot it was dry clean only.

Madame Malkin handed Ginny two balls much like the first one that she'd transfigured into a stool. She was told the first one was charmed to make it so no needles could poke her as many would be used to pin the fabric in the correct positions. The other ball turned colors each time she squeezed it.

"When the ball turns a shade of green or blue you like don't squeeze it again. Hand it to me and I'll get the fabric in a jiff."

Ginny went through colors like Hermione went through books. Frowning as her hand started to hurt she squeezed one last time delighted to see a beautiful rich mid-dark blue. "This one I think." Ginny said showing the ball to Madame Malkin who smiled and nodded.

"Yes dear that won't bleach you out or clash with your hair."

Ginny watched as Madame Malkin took a small box from her pocket and enlarged it. This huge trunk fell on the ground with a loud bang coming open and spilling large amounts of fabric & lace across the floor. Madame Malkin spent several minutes hunched over the truck sifting through its contents before triumphantly saying, "ah-ha! Here we are."

The fabric was a close thing to the shade the ball had taken although just about a shade off. She didn't complain as the color looked just as lovely.

"Now here's a magazine of dress cuts we could use and yes Narcissa dear this dress will be one of a kind as I haven't shared these with anyone. I think a nice sleeveless dress would do as she has such lovely skin and we want to show that in a ways that's not trampy such...as showing too much cleavage," she said looking scandalized. Besides the girl looked too innocent to wear such a lowcut thing, I mean Merlin, she'd probably wouldn't know what to do should she get that kind of attention.

Ginny bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing. It wasn't that she couldn't read minds but she sure could read lips. Too innocent? She was,okay so she wasn't really fourty anymore, but that didn't take away her memories of doing...grownup things she finished lamely.

Mrs. Malfoys eyes flashed back and forth across the pages of the magazine before her eyes stilled and she smiled widely. "This one!" she declared pointing at a picture with a manicured finger.

They passed the picture to Ginny who loved it the instant she saw it. "Simple but elegant. But Ginny dear is that showing too much skin for you. It wouldn't do for you to wear something you can't feel comfortable in." Ginny grinned widely interupting Madame Malkin, "No, it's perfect." Madame Malkin must stop trying to dress girls like nuns or she'd lose her customers...although Ginny wondered if she just did that to her younger customers. It wouldn't do for unmarried girls to look trampy as it might ruin their marriage potential.

Ginny did a twirl letting her dress flare out as she spun like a dervish. She ended up giggling as she hopped down from the stool. With the help of Mrs. Malfoy and Madame Malkin she got out of the dress and back into a grey dress with silver embroidery all over it with little glass beads scattered on it in no real pattern.

She felt completely drained from interacting with the two excited women. The last time she'd felt this way was when she'd been around an young energy vampire who couldn't control itself and therefore drained dry anyone near it. It hadn't been the vampires fault as its sire had abandoned it.

Ginny felt sympathy for vampires now because she'd learned that in a past life she herself had been a vampire. She'd learned so much from that one past life as she'd been surrounded by wise older vampires who knew more than they let on. She'd stopped being scared by them a long time ago as she realized even if they killed her she'd just go on to the next life.

Putting the thoughts away she decided to go out to the rose garden. Although it was winter Malfoy Manor laid host to many beautiful gardens some of the more fragile plants living in the greenhouses. Ginny walked through the garden her wand in hand in case some of the plants attacked.

She took a deep breath as she leaned in close to the rose bush. She jumped when she felt an arm on her shoulder. Wipping around she pointed her wand at Draco Malofy who looked just a tad bit frightened.

Lowering her wand she muttered some french obsenities as she caught her breath. "Geez, Weasley, a little paranoid are we?" Draco quirked an eyebrow taking her by the hand and leading her deeper into the garden. The approached a greenhouse and he shouldered the door open.

"Now we'll be needing flowers for your corsage and a rose of some color for my boutonniere." Draco ran hands over the smaller budding roses that would look good pinned to his shirt. Ginny transfigured a small basket out of a pebble that had been stuck in her shoe and handed it to Draco who took it before knealing down for a few more rose clipping each of a different color.

He'd always been good at Herbology and it seemed that this was why. The man was gentle with what he handled and didn't simply hack away at the plants like some might. But of course Draco had always been refined.

Then he told her to turn around so that she wouldn't see the flowers that would make up her corsage. It was supposed to be a surprise he insisted.

When they left the garden Draco took her through a series of doors hidden behind vines and branches. They finally ended up in courtyard filled with statues. Ginny glanced at all the faces and looked down to see names engraved at their bases. Each looked like a Malfoy.

There were people in all states of dress and dress from all the centuries. Each statue wore what had been at the time the highest fashion. She got bored looking at all the faces that resembled Malfoy. That was until she a statue that had her staring.

"Dimitri?!?" Ginny said incredulously staring openmouthed. Draco looked on confused as Ginny ran to the statue of a man who was seated on the outer rim of a fountain. Tears came to her eyes as she took in the familiar face that she'd seen so many times as she'd ventured into her past life memories.

"Who's Dimitri?" Draco ask coming to stand beside Ginny. Ginny shushed him reaching out to touch the statue as if hoping it would jerk awake and in a way it did for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny flinched when she felt someone touch her shoulder. Spinning around she saw Dimitri smiling at her. He opened his arms to her and she ran into them giving the man a bone crushing hugg. She realized she was sobbing as the man stroked her hair making calming noises.

She pulled back holding him at arms length to get a better look at him. He looked just like Draco only older. As she smiled up at him she felt her lips stretch over something sharp. Reaching up she tapped her teeth with a finger gasping when something sharp poked that finger.

Dimitri was laughing at her. In French he asked, "Have you forgotten what you are my dearest?"

Pushing Dimitri aside she knelt down by a pool of water and opened her mouth wide. There was no reflection to look at. She looked stunned, "How?"

She was about to suck on her sore finger when Dimitri grabbed her hand and guided it to his mouth. His eyes closed as though the taste was blissful. Ginny pulled her finger free looking surprised to see it had healed shut.

Ginny out of character looked shy and nervous as she looked into the perfect silver blue sea that was Dimitri's eyes. He looked at her so lovingly so unlike Draco who simply teased offering no promises this man offered her the world on a silver platter. It made her wonder did she love Draco or this man and even though they shared the same form & soul were they truly nothing alike.

"Ah. Poor dear you've forgotten. But don't worry they'll come for you all the same. Soon I promise. The Royals will take you in and show you what I no longer can." Dimitri turned away and walked farther away as she reached out for him. The further away he got the less substaintial he seemed until he was like mist and then gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dimitri!" Ginny screamed as she sat bolt upright...in her bed. She looked every which way panting her heart racing. She felt more tears stream down her face before she got ahold of herself.

"Dimitri's been dead for hundreds of years Gin. This is no time to get upset about what you can't change!" Ginny hissed angrily swiping the tears away with the back of her hand. Getting up she went into the bathroom for a tissue and blew her nose. She took deep breaths to calm herself and to stop from crying again.

Then she heard a knock at her door. Ginny's head whipped around and she cringed at the thought of Mrs. Malfoy or Draco catching her looking like a blubbering mess. She was relieved when she heard a shrill houselfs voice.

"May Tilly come in Ms. Weezy?"

"Yes," Ginny said trying to keep the croak out of her voice. Ugh! Ginny thought scowling. Getting worked up about the death of a long dead man was pointless and just left her feeling more drained than she had that morning.

Tilly poked her head in frowning as she took in Ginny's tear splotched face. The little houself went over to her vanity and took out a small jar of cream.

"Ms. Weezy please sit at the vanity so Tilly can reach your face." Ginny nodded taking a seat at the vanity. Still a cautious woman she couldn't help but ask what the cream was for.

"It's for covering up the tears." Ginny blinked but understood it was to take care of the redness in her face that was from crying. Thank merlin there was such a thing. She'd seen her mother give some to Fleur so that even if the woman cried her eyes out at the wedding there'd be no sign of it in any of the pictures.

Once the redness in her face was gone Tilly got to work. Ginny looked on in the vanity mirror as Tippy piled all her long hair on top of her hair. The hair on top of her head was something between curls and little loops of hair all put in place by pins. It wasn't messy but added an elegant flair to her look.

Ginny slipped into her blue dress putting on her silver shoes with a little effort finally letting Tilly put them on and bending over was hard if your could sit down. If she sat down she'd probably get cat hair all over her dress as she'd seen a snooty white cat flounce out of her room earlier in the day. It was probably Draco's she thought with a snigger as it acted so much like him.

She heard yet another knock at the door turning away from the mirror image that had left her stunned she let Draco in. He whistled appreciatively making a red tinge come to her face.

Smirking Draco grabbed her wrist with one hand and took his other hand out from behind his back to reveal a stunning cosage made of white roses with little blue roses made of blue silk all surrounded and tied together by some sort of vine.

Draco looked worriedly at her before asking, "Are you okay. Mother said that you'd be fine but you scared me when your eyes rolled back in your head and you fainted! Mother tells me that I shouldn't of let you touch the statue as it's haunted which could be true as it's not actually a statue that's been in our family for very long...It's not even a statue of our family just a statued that my father bought because of it's resemblance to me."

Ginny stopped listening after that. Draco was cute when he rambled on without any real intent.

She finally cut in at the right point and declared, "Draco, it wasn't your fault. I touched it becaused it looked familiar...I felt almost like I knew the person that was being depicted."

Draco smiled, "I've had that happen to me before it's like a strong sense of Deja Vu! I felt it too when father first showed me that statue. I saw a redhead woman... I wish I could remember what she looked like but apparently the vision is only available the first time you come across a cursed object. I tried to see what it had to offer again not that long ago and all it did was bite me drawing blood!"

Ginny cracked a smile. Of course a vampire even a statue of one would draw blood...it was fitting. By this time they'd finally reached the entry hall. They were at the top of the stairs looking down on the guests who were seated at a long table.

Narcissa was at one end of the table while Lucius was at the other. Draco took the seat by his father while Ginny took the seat by Narcissa. Ginny frowned she'd thought she'd be seated by Draco but he was about thirty seats away. Sighing she settled in by Narcissa who in reality made great conversation not boring her with meaningless things but intriguing her making her wonder how the woman had such a wealth of knowledge...apparently she was much more than a trophy wife.

Ginny mindlessly ate doing the wise thing which was to eat a little bit of everything. Halfway through dinner there was something that made everyone pause.

They heard the steady clatter of footsteps coming closer. Looking up the stairs everyone stared. Standing there were the most beautiful women Ginny had ever seen and on the tip of her tongue was the word Veela.

She especially recognized the quarter veela Fleur's little sister Gabrielle. Next to the full blooded veela that must be her grandmother and the half veela which was most likely her mother the girl still looked stunning. The only boy who wasn't staring was Draco and that made sense as she suspected with his coloring he must have veela ancestors.

"Ve are zorry ve r late Narcissa dear. Ve took muggle transportation most of ze way but then got lost az zour portkey took us to the wrong location."

Narcissa stood up and ushered them in and within minutes they were situated. By now as many of the guests were finished eating Narcissa clapped her hands and out of a drawing room several figures poured out.

What Ginny noticed first was the red eyes then following that the red liquid in their glasses. Vampires. But she wasn't afraid as she remember what Dimitri had said. 'Have you forgotten what you are my dearest? '&' Soon I promise.'

'These must be the Royals,' Ginny mused. She froze when a young girl caught her gaze. The girls eyes flashed and unknown to Ginny her eyes took on a red hue for a moment flashing in turn. The girls jaw dropped as she tugged at an older vampires sleeve.

"What Ami?" The vampire wearing a blue bodice and a silver white dress asked leaning down to the childs level.

"She-She-" the little girl stuttered pointing a Ginny. Ginny's face flamed as the people turned to stare at her. Narcissa reached under the take her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Forcing her blush down she quirked a brow and looked questionly at the littlest vampire.

"Her eyes flashed red mama!" The girl finally forced out. The older vampire looked intrigued but said nothing else simply clapping her hands.

***Remember pictures of this in my profile link...youtube vid featuring the parasol act this is based on***

Out marched a beautiful girl with black hair and red eyes carrying a parasol. She spun the parasol showing the audience the top of it which held a picture of a snake. As the speed increased the snake seemed to writh so much that people stared transfixed. This reminded her of a muggle flipbook.

Tapping it on the ground the parasols top caught fire disinigrating until she held a torch in each hand which she began to juggle. After a few minutes she clapped her hands and the flames died out the torch sticks become a single piece of blue fabric.

She flicked the scarf out an it expanded she then tossed it in the air and it broke in half each end becoming a blue parasol. The guests clapped heavily.

She used scarves and fire several times producing parasols out of thin air much to the guests delight. As she finished with a parasol she handed it to a boy dressed in casual clothes. From what she guessed the boy was either a normal boy or a blood boy.

Blood boys were raised to provide blood to entire vampire families. In return they got whatever was their hearts desire. Some became teachers in their old age and taught the vampires children when it was no longer safe to give blood due to their failing health.

He looked ordinary enough but even in his casual clothes he moved like the vampires did stealthily. Blood boys could also become vampires protectors. Many chose to be scholars just because it was safer.

As the act ended Ginny watched the group retreat amid more clapping.

Then out came a Dragon Tamer. She was a small girl dressed in all white to match her small white Dragon. Ginny remembered Charlie mentioning that these small Dragons were the kind that you could legally keep as pets and were used rarely for entertainment. Rarely as they were hard to control. The Dragon tamers had to raise the dragon from birth if they wanted to be able to control them.

The Dragon went through a series of arial dives and loop d' loops. It breathed ice which clattered heavily to the ground shattering into a million pieces but before it fell to the ground it shown like diamonds surrounded by a flame. It was sheer beauty.

The girl held up a metal rode both hands clutching and the dragon grabbed it pulling her into the sky. The girl did many aerobatics much like muggle acrobats in the circus. The girl would do flips and at one point walked across the length of the metal rod in a way that resembled tight rope walking then she dropped to the ground landing in just the right was so as not to do any damage.

The girl smirked and bowing once retreated to one of the drawing rooms.

The follow up act was an illusionist which bored many as any first year could do those things although to the poor girls credit her illusions took a lot of effort as she was a muggle.

It was then time for the dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Drawing Room**

"I know we can be reborn but this is eerie the two of them being together. Usually soul mates must be searched for but the two of them have met in their youth." Danica said bouncing Ami on her knee. They were seated in the drawing room watching their blood boy playing with an intricate globe of sorts. He was also playing with the daggers he liked to juggle. When he accidentally pricked his finger a sweet faced boy came to sit by him grabbing his wrist.

"Don't tease us James." The purple haired boy said breathing in the scent of the blood. The other boy with black as night hair snorted tossing a couch cushion at the purple haired boy.

"Don't be a glutton, Alec. Even if we can't get fat it's disgusting to watch you gorge yourself." The boy said tossing his head back to get his hair out of his eyes. When this failed he blew his bangs out of the way.

"Geez, Jacob, I was just kidding. I actually had my eye on that rocky road icecream they were serving the humans. I have eaten real food in ages so I probably won't get sick after eating it. You know the whole you can have what you want in moderation idea."

"The last time you had human food was one month, two weeks and six days ago." James offered as it was his job to make sure everyone was fed he generally knew these things.

Ami whistled sharply getting everyone's attention. Danica frowned at them, "Didn't you hear what I said about the redhead girl and the blond boy with the silver eyes!?! That's Dimitri and Genevieve reborn." Danica looked sad for a minute before continuing.

"They were killed by muggles who thought we were evil. As they can also use magic in this life they are an asset to our race. But we must be cautious they may hate us for waking up their vampire instincts as I plan to."

*Part two of the Dance: "It's in the blood..."

*And remember there's a link to pictures titled as one might guess Cunning Like A Fox Pictures there you can also find a youtube video that shows parasol tricks which I found amazing trust me it's worth a look as I've added things.

A/N: Sorry it took so long I had writers block! -Jodelle.


End file.
